


I Almost Lost You

by Earthshine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Fulfilling a prompt, Kisses on Eagles, M/M, Thangorodrim, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthshine/pseuds/Earthshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two entire weeks since Maedhros had seen his rescuer, two weeks since he had begged Fingon to end his life and two weeks since he almost bled to death in his arms on the back of an eagle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by anonymous on Tumblr for a Russingon fic with the words "I almost lost you" as the inspiration. Short and sweet, enjoy.

It had been two entire weeks since Maedhros had seen his rescuer, two weeks since he had begged Fingon to end his life and two weeks since he almost bled to death in his arms on the back of an eagle. 

Distantly and deliriously he remembered a memory from back when they were younger, flying on the back of one of Manwe’s eagles through purple and blue clouds so high up it felt as if they could pull the stars out of the sky. Then, bleeding in his cousin’s arms he slurred words from the memory to a wildly grinning younger version of Fingon. 

“The stars would look so beautiful around your neck, Finno, I shall have my father make you a necklace of them.” 

The Fingon of his memory blushed to the tips of his ears, his long black hair unbraided swirling around him in the wind making him look almost like a maia of the air. 

The memory turned as black as Fingon’s hair then and all he felt was numbing cold save for his back which was pressed against his cousin’s broad warm chest. 

Those mumbled and slurred words stuck in Fingon’s mind during those two weeks, for the memory of that night high above the world was one of his most treasured possessions. They had shared their first kiss on the back of that eagle who forever kept their secret. However now the mention of eagles and stars conjured up a more fresh memory and the scent of blood and iron whispered through Fingon’s mind forever marring what should have always been pure. 

Two weeks of careful bedsitting and constant tending to his wounds, two weeks of delirium with spells of cognition, and two weeks of his favorite brother constantly at his side weeping for forgiveness for not trying to save him. Eventually Maedhros’s fog had lifted and he was able to tell his brother to let it go and that all was forgiven, that he had punished himself enough and asked for Fingon. 

It took only a few hours to summon his cousin, who when he stepped into Maedhros’s healing room was as radiant as the first time he saw the moon rise up on the horizon. He was exactly as he remembered, though of harsher features, and his hair unbraided as if for sleep. 

“Finno,” he began his eyes glassy with tears he could no longer keep back as he remembered the smell of smoke and the sea. “Oh, Finno. I almost lost you.” 

Fingon was over in his arms almost immediately, and he kissed his cheeks and his forehead and he whispered in his tattered ear. “We almost lost each other,” he smiled and felt his own eyes glaze with tears and he forced out a small chuckle. “But I am here, I am here.” 

Maedhros wrapped his left arm around Fingon and pulled him in as close as he could, his black hair spilling over his chest.


End file.
